criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding Day
Wedding Day is the 25th case of St Ronde and the 25th case and the 25th case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the Merz mountains district in St Ronde. It is the third case of the district Plot Upon learning that Jake Root was getting married in Merz Mountains, the team decided to catch him there and interrogate him. Unfortunately when the got there they found Jake Root, murdered they got the victim's brother, drunken youth James Root on the suspect list. James said that Jake was a good man he and Jake messed around all the time such as when they got a lawnmower and ruined their neighbors garden by mowing it all unevenly. The team also got the victim's bride Leanne Merz on the suspect list. Leanne, at first, didn't beleive that Jake was murdered, but when she was shown irrifutable evidence of her groom being dead, she broke down in tears and vowed to kill Jake's killer if she found them. They finally got Eugene merz on the suspect list when they discovered his coffee\tea mug at the crime scene. Eugene was shocked to hear of Jake's murder. He said he didn't know Jake that well, but he knew that he made his sister happy, so he thought of Jake as a good man and wondered why anyone would kill him The team decided that it would probabaly be a good idea to check the victim's patio, so there they went where they added fast food employee Chase Dawson to the suspect list. CHhase said that after he became homeless everyone gave up on him even his sister, but Jake and Leanne were diffrent they felt pity for him and let him stay at thier house. Chase said that they're good people and couldn't understand why no one could let them live their life in harmony. The team also spoke with Eugene again about the money he gave Jake. Eugene said that when he gave Jake the money he thought Jake was broke and wanted to help his sister's fianceé, but then he discovered that Jake was doing quite well finacially in fact, Eugene's donation made Jake a billionaire. Eugene felt cheated and robbed of his money and claimed that's why he was marrying Leanne. After discovering the killer's love of Diet drinks the team decided to reinvestigate the Wedding reception area. Where they added Leanne's sister, businesswoman Christina Merz to the suspect list. Christina said that Jake was a good buisness partner. Revealing that Jake ran R.E.T.A a multi-million dallar company. Christina said that she could rely on Jake to give her a good investment for her multi-billion dollar buisness. THey team also spoke with James about his anger tword Jake. JAmes revealed that Jake was bullying him for his weakness to alcoholic drinks. THE truth was James could get drunk from even a sip of Gold Stag and Jake bullied him for this calling him 'the weak link' and cut him out of family activities. In fact if it wasn't for Leanne he wouldn't even be at this wedding. The team was alerted to the Wedding Reception when Leanne was accusing Christina of killing Jake. Christina said that she didn't kill him, but that she'd have loved to kill him. This caused the team to question Christina again. Christina explained that Leanne has Bipolar disorder and in order for her to not cause family drama she took pills, but Jake took her off the pills because he didn't like how Leanne's family dressed and wanted to cause family drama. Christina vowed to ruin Jake since then, and this wedding was a perfect opportunity to get her revenge. THe team then spoke to Chase again regarding his feelings for Jake. Chase said that after he was let into the house, he started to devolp a crush on Jake, but he knew that they could never be together. But the feelings were so overpowerering, he told Jake just to get him off his chest, but apperently, Jake was homophobic and kicked him out onto the streets. CHase thought Jake wanted to make ammends at his wedding, but Jake only wanted to publicly humulate Chase just because he was gay. The team also spoke to Leanne about her argument with Jake. Leanne said that for two years she thought that Jake was a great man, and the person who she was meant to find, but recently she started seeing a new side to Jake, a evil, spiteful side. Leanne wanted to help her husband, so she sceduled therapy sessions for him, but Jake not only declined them, but also beat her just for suggesting such things. THe team then found enough evidence to arrest James Root for the murder Upon admitting involvement, James revealed that he killed Jake for a noble cause. Money. As it turns out Jake was one of the scammers, but not the main one, hiwever, as James didn't know who the mastermind was. HE decided to take justice into his own hands if it could stop someone from becoming homeless. HE crushed heart pills in Jake's drink to cause a reaction that would stop his heart. He didn't know Jake was dead until the player came to him. James felt remorseful for killing family, but felt like it was a nesessary evil. judge Cartwright sentanced him to 37 years in prison The team decided to investigate the Victim's house a bit more to find out who Jake was working with. After investigating the room the team found a pile of newspapers, so they decided to search through it once they did that they discovwred that Jake had talked with Sarah Inman before she got arrested. The team decided to talk with her. Sarah said that her business with Jake was wholesome. Just giving Jake money that a friend had given to her to give to Jake. The team was confused at this and when that happened Ethan De Priest came in. Ethan explained that Sarah Inman had to habe been doing something shady with someone in Merz Mountains and said that he beleieves that a memeber of the Merz Family is the person they're looking for. THhe team didn't know if he was trustworthy or not, but decided that it would be in their best intrests to look into Ethan's accusation. The team went to Leanne Merz to ask if Jake had been talking to anyone shady. To which Leanne replied with saying that the most shady person Jake had spoken to was Christina. THis caused the team to talk to Christina about Jake. CHristina said that Jake only spoke to her to gloat about his victory over the Merz's and spoke crptically of the Merz's doing something shady. THe team was confused on what to do when they got a call from Gerald Merz saying that Sarah Inman and Jabebito alebrije del Wulfic Paul Gustavo had escaped from prison. Summary Victim: Jake Root Weapon: Heart pills 'Killer: James Root ' Suspects James Root The suspect eats steak The suspect chews gum The suspect drinks diet drinks Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a hat Leanne Merz The suspect eats steak The suspect chews gum Leanne The suspect drinks diet drinks Eugene Merz The suspect eats steak The suspect chews gum The suspect drinks diet drinks Chase Dawson The suspect eats steak the suspect chews gum The suspect drinks diet drinks Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a hat Christina Merz The suspect eats Steak The suspect chews gum The suspect drinks diet drinks Quasi-suspects Sarah Inman Ethan De Priest Killer's profile The killer eats Steak The killer chews gum The killer drinks diet drinks The killer wears a hat The killer has A+ blood type Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde